


Et On Continue

by helloimsabrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post-War, Pregnancy, Shell Cottage, reposted from ffn, written in 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimsabrina/pseuds/helloimsabrina
Summary: Fleur observe son petit coin du monde enneigé. Plus de trois ans sont passés depuis la guerre, mais quelques blessures continuent à guérir.





	Et On Continue

**Author's Note:**

> originalement publié à fanfiction.net  
> "Bonjour! J'avoue que le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, mais la semaine passée je me suis trouvée avec de l'inspiration... je voyais la scène enneigée dans ma tête, sachant immédiatement que je voulais écrire à propos de Fleur. Au début j'avait seulement prévu écrire ses pensées en français et le reste de la scène en anglais, mais je me suis laissée emporter, et nous voici!"

Le monde était entièrement blanc. Il semblait qu'une couverture avait été étendue dehors. Non, le blanc ne recouvrait uniquement chaque surface visible à l'œil nu ; il se trouvait sur les branches allongées vers le ciel, dans les fissures des troncs. Le sable avait disparu sous le blanc. Ce qui restait du jardin était transformé, les bords striés rendus doux et ronds. Les pierres grises du petit chemin étaient à peine visibles où on pouvait voir deux paires d'empreintes, les plus petites semblant d'autant plus insignifiantes à côté de celles qui les engouffraient, ne laissant aucune trace du blanc. La lumière du matin amplifiait le blanc, et même le ciel avait un teint grisâtre. La mer, elle, était la seule à rompre la palette d'hiver avec son bleu profond et sa trace de sel dans l'air, ses vagues n'arrêtant jamais leur aller et venir.

Fleur vit un flocon de neige tomber devant elle, suivi par un autre, qui se colla à la fenêtre. Elle aussi semblait faire partie du paysage, avec ses cheveux blonds et pull gris perlot. Debout dans la petite cuisine, elle observa son coin du monde, une tasse de thé entre ses mains. C'était dans ces moments paisibles que Fleur découvrait plus de magie. Dans chaque flocon de neige qui flottait vers le sol, aucun pareil à celui qui suivait. La famille de Bill croyait Shell Cottage isolé, trop loin de la civilisation. Mais Fleur était contente avec sa vie simple, comprise de Bill, Victoire, et les visites quelconques de leurs voisins lointains. Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait pour Victoire, qui grandissait à chaque jour sans d'autres enfants de son âge. Elle ne jouait avec Teddy que de temps en temps, lors des réunions familiales ou lorsque Harry apportait son beau-fils pour une visite de quelques heures.  _Mais cela ne sera plus un problème dans quelques mois,_ Fleur pensa en caressant doucement son ventre. Il était devenu impossible de le cacher, même sous le gros chandail de Bill qu'elle avait enfilé. Elle sourit légèrement, imaginant ses deux enfants jouant en vue de la mer une fois arrivé l'été. Victoire ne comprenait pas encore qu'elle deviendrait une grande sœur. Bill et Fleur ont bel essayé de lui expliquer, leur fille continuait à demander, « bébé ? » d'un ton confus en touchant le ventre gonflé de sa mère.

À l'âge d'un an et demi, elle était un enfant plein d'émerveillement et curiosité. Ses gros yeux bleus observaient tout ce qui se produisait autour d'elle, et Fleur trouvait de plus en plus difficile de suivre ses petits pas, qui ne perdaient pas de temps pour se trouver là où Victoire pouvait causer plus de dommage. Elle était leur miracle, née le jour du deuxième anniversaire de la Bataille de Hogwarts. Molly a pleuré lorsque Bill a annoncé le nom de leur fille, et les autres membres de la famille se sont retrouvés eux aussi avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Victoire, because – because this is what we fought for, » Bill leur a dit, la gorge serrée.

Mais tout le monde avait déjà compris. Cette vie innocente ne serait pas pleine de terreur ni d'incertitude. Elle écouterait des histoires de la guerre et de ceux qui ont contribué – de Remus et Tonks, de Fred – mais elle aurait la jeunesse que ses tantes et ses oncles n'ont jamais connue. Victoire aurait le futur dont ils avaient tous rêvé, le futur pour lequel trop de leurs amis avaient donné leur vie.

Fleur sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et des images monter à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle vit à nouveau la destruction qui l'entourait dans la cour du château, sentit son cœur palpiter presque à rompre sa poitrine. Sa poitrine qui était soudainement trop serrée, ne permettant entrer l'air que ses poumons essayaient de prendre. Elle réussit à peine à mettre sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, se serrant dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Mais elle ne put échapper à sa tête, à la bataille qu'elle continuait à revivre pendant plus de trois ans.

C'était pire maintenant, ne revoyant que les moments de cette nuit qui lui ont causé plus de douleur. Il y a trois ans elle a été forte et déterminée, pleine de courage et d'adrénaline. Elle avait poussé la peur dans un coin de son cerveau, et ses sorts trouvaient tous leur marque. Ce n'était qu'après la guerre que Fleur a commencé à revivre la bataille de cette façon altérée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule. Ils avaient tous des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas disparus, même après que leurs blessures physiques étaient guéries. Bill ne pouvait plus dormir seul, et elle non plus. C'était injuste, qu'après tout ce temps, Fleur voyait encore les horreurs de cette nuit en précision éclatante, lorsqu'elle n'était plus capable de rappeler les détails des visages appartenant à ceux qu'elle avait tant aimé. Dans ces moments, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas gagné du tout.

Elle resta accroupie sur le sol de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine laissât entrer de l'air à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que les images du petit matin en mai sortissent lentement de sa tête, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se séchèrent sur ses joues. Fleur se leva à l'aide du comptoir, respira profondément, et regarda la mer par la fenêtre, frôlant son ventre et ignorant son thé rendu froid. La marée continua son aller-venir, et Fleur regagna ses forces peu à peu, toujours respirant lentement, profondément.

Deux figures rentrèrent dans sa ligne de vision, s'approchant à la porte qui menait dans leur jardin. Recouverts de tête à pied, tuques et écharpes un vif contraste avec le paysage, ils marchèrent sur les empreintes qu'ils avaient créées plus tôt. Victoire avait le visage rouge de froid, mais ne semblait se rendre compte, fascinée par la neige qui continuait à tomber lentement. Tenant la main de la petite fille, Bill nota Fleur à la fenêtre, et lui envoya un sourire.

« Maman ! »

Fleur tourna pour voir la porte ouvrir et fermer, laissant entrer la température glaciale ainsi que son mari et sa fille. Bill enleva ses mitaines et sa tuque pendant que Victoire courra à embrasser sa mère, qui laissa sa tasse dans l'évier. Ensuite, il aida Victoire à se défaire de son équipage d'hiver et l'assit dans sa chaise haute avant de ranger son propre manteau et foulard.

« 'Morning, love, » Bill salua sa femme avec un baiser, ses lèvres froids et gercés.

« Bonjour, » répliqua Fleur.

Bill se prépara du thé tandis que Fleur réchauffa du lait pour Victoire, et les deux s'assirent à la table. Bill commença à parler de ce que lui et leur fille avaient fait ce matin, mais se rendit compte de la pâleur du visage de sa femme, du discret tremblement de ses mains. Il s'arrêta, prenant une main douce dans la sienne et poussant sa tasse de thé chaud vers l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, n'ayant pas la nécessité de parler.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, au début. Ils ont passé de longues nuits à parler, à se réconforter, à décrire ce qui se passait pendant les attaques, dans les cauchemars. Mais après quelque temps ils ont trouvé qu'ils ne devaient plus expliquer à voix haute. Les horreurs qu'ils revécussent ne changeaient plus. Bill et Fleur pouvaient maintenant reconnaître les signes de malaise dans l'un l'autre, et ne faisaient plus qu'un simple geste de solidarité. Il prenait sa main, ou elle l'enveloppait dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, de la compréhension passant entre eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire évident dans leurs yeux.

Un rire perça le silence, et les deux tournèrent vers la petite fille assise devant eux. Un sourire illumina son visage, plein et sans retenue. Leur Victoire, qui leur rappelait à chaque jour la raison pour laquelle ils se sont battus, du fait qu'ils ont gagné, du futur dont ils avaient rêvé et que leur fille aurait la chance de vivre. Bill et Fleur se joignirent au sourire de leur fille, récupérant de l'espoir dans leur Victoire. Dehors, la neige continua son trajet du ciel à la terre.

**Author's Note:**

> Un gros merci pour avoir lu ma première histoire "fanfic" en français! SVP laissez des commentaires - j'aimerais bien améliorer mon écriture française :)


End file.
